<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Have Nothing To Say. by seaboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672039">The Dead Have Nothing To Say.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaboy/pseuds/seaboy'>seaboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angst, Blood and Gore, Crying, Dungeons &amp; Dragons 5th Edition, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, JUST HURTS, Lots of physical pain, Love, Major Character Injury, No Dungeons &amp; Dragons Knowledge Required, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Other, Pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaboy/pseuds/seaboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Tash were two sides of the same coin, friendship grown from the ground up.<br/>The Gods had decided it was time for Tash to return from whence he came. </p><p> </p><p>A small drabble wrote for two friends who experienced death in their D&amp;D game written in 2019.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original D&amp;D Character(s)/Original D&amp;D Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dead Have Nothing To Say.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire didn’t know what had happened. She kicked and climbed from the ground, her muscles crying out in pain. Her lungs wanted to give up but she couldn’t, her body knowing she had to hold on until the end before she could give up. Before she could rest. </p><p>She wished she hadn’t agreed to this stupid quest. They didn’t have to go out here and battle! With no regard for anybody else, she believed it would be fine. However, this all changed when she saw him on the ground. Fearing for your life every time you enter the battlefield. This isn’t the life anybody wanted to live. Adventurers died all too much, leaving nothing behind. No love, no happiness, not even a legacy to carry on. </p><p>Now she stares at her dead best friend, crumpled upon the dirty ground with blood seeping from his lacerated stomach. He looked weak and deathly, his body contorted in a way he would complain about if he could. Suddenly, the world turned cold for Claire. She couldn’t hear anything, only her own heartbeat in her ears. She no longer heard the shouting of her friends or the shrieks of the monsters. It was her heartbeat and, in the darkest part of her brain, she could hear his fading away, almost as if it were mocking her. </p><p>This couldn’t be happening. She didn’t take this into account at all. Why him? Why now? Why did it need to be this way? Her legs moved before her body told them to, scrabbling up to stand before sprinting over to him, body still burning with the need to calm down and relax. She didn’t have time. Her best friend was dying and needed her help. </p><p>A shaking hand came down onto his chest, pressing her dirtied fingers over his bleeding chest. His beautiful clothes were shredded to nothing, blood and dirt splattered all over him. He looked disgusting. It was horrifying. His once stunning strawberry blonde curls were now flattened, caked in blood. Gods. His eyes. His beautiful, sparkling eyes were now lifeless, staring up at the sky as if it were a last want to see the world before he departed. </p><p>“You bastard. No, no, no!” <br/><br/>He can’t be gone yet. There was something faint, something weak inside of him. She could do it if she was quick. Her free hand brushed his hair back softly before gripping her holy symbol tightly. The monster was still screaming, the others in their party fighting. Her breathing began to get faster, lungs burning with even more intensity. </p><p>“Please. Heal. Please, please. For fuck sake, heal! You stubborn bastard!” </p><p>Nothing. Nothing came, but the pulse slowly went. It ebbed away from under her hands and she felt the life truly leave his body. It was as if his eyes finally lost their light, turning to a dull colour, his pupils dilating fully. No! He couldn’t leave her. She prayed and begged to her god, to Tash, to anybody that was listening to her poor cries. She couldn’t lose him. She had lost too much in this life already. </p><p>“Tash, come on. You’re not fucking allowed to die. You’re not allowed to leave me. Don’t be so selfish!” </p><p>Nothing. His lifeless body stay there, covered in dirt and grime. He was disgusting. </p><p>She gently grabbed his face in her hand, her dirtied fingers touching at his cheek. “Please. Tash. Look at me.” She looked into his lifeless eyes, almost thinking this would snap him out of it. “Please don’t be gone. Please.” Tears welled up into her eyes, but they didn’t fall. “Your prince is waiting for you, Tash. Think of him. He is waiting for you to come back. God, I’ll smite you, Selune forgive me, Tash. Wake up!” </p><p>This body. So pale, blood stained. His face losing all life it once held. His laugh lines were fading, the smiles he once had were never to return. He was fading away into another world. It wasn’t fair. <br/><br/>“Please, Tash. Please. Just snap back to me. You’ve done it before.” </p><p>His lifeless body finally looked at peace. His eyes still staring up into the sky, it almost carved upon them as his last image. She gently held onto his face with both of her hands now, brushing the sticky, blood stained hair back from his face. </p><p>“Don’t take him from me…” Her voice cracked, it sounded more like a plea to the gods. She needed her best friend. He can’t just go like this. He can’t leave her so early on in his life. They both had so much to do together. They had antics and laughter to share. Now it was gone. The future would be a darker place for Claire. </p><p>Claire let herself sob. Tears carved valleys into the earth that covered her face as she channeled every last ounce of magic she had into Tash’s lifeless corpse. She knew it would hurt her somewhat, but bringing Tash back was all that raced through her mind.</p><p>“It should have been me.” <br/><br/>Her voice muffled by the screams and the sound of battle. Her sounds were nothing but background noise to them. It was louder, and getting much louder as the severity of the death hit her. </p><p>“No one said you could go.” <br/><br/>With all the strength she could muster, she hoisted Tash’s limp body over her shoulders, her back screaming out in pain as she carries him across the battlefield. She knew her comrades would be able to fight the monster alone. She only wanted to focus on trying to give her friend a graceful leave. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For Tash, this whole exchange was completely different. He felt the sudden pain and his body hitting the ground. When he opened his eyes, he was in the dark hallway. A large skeletol man stood in front of him, shrouded in a black cloak. He was huge. It didn’t scare him, though. He just felt at peace. An odd feeling of peace. </p><p>“Uh-hem.” <br/><br/>Tash turned to look where the voice came from and there stood the Speaker, dressed in his rather fancy attire. Was there to be a party? He tried not to chuckle to himself. </p><p>“I do believe your time is up, my sweet.” <br/><br/>When did his voice change to sound like… No… He isn’t dead, is he? </p><p>Tash blinked a few times, moving to rub at his eyes. He looked over to the Speaker again and paused. He looked just like Alinar. His eyes were beautiful and his skin looked just as soft. Tash didn’t know what to say or do, so he reached towards him with a hand and shivered when he felt told flesh touch his. </p><p>“It’s time for you to depart now, my love. I’ll never forget you.”</p><p>Alinar brought Tash close to his chest before smiling a rather cheeky smile, kissing his cold lips softly. </p><p>Then, when Tash opened his eyes, the Speaker was stood in front of him again. The man gently opened a door and took Tash’s arm. “Come along, Tash. We have a lot of paperwork to get through.” </p><p>As they walked, Tash turned his head. He could hear the lingering sounds of battle, as if he were still there. Claire’s voice echoed in his mind along with the laughter of his friends. Then he heard the sweet whispers from his prince, clear as day. </p><p>“I love you too, Alinar.” </p><p> </p><p>The door closed. He was gone.            </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>